osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Regenweald Dodek
Appearance Personality Regenweald is thick headed demon(More in the figurative sense, but definitely in the literal way as well). When he decides something, it is nearly impossible to sway him. Being trained for years as a weapon of destruction, Regenweald is experienced in combat, but lacks many social skills. He especially has difficulties with the opposite sex. He cant look females of any species in the eye, and even has issue with hitting girls(Partially responsible for his current situation). In a fight, he becomes quite focused on causing as much destruction as possible. In other words, he just punches stuff until it falls apart. Considering that he gets stronger the more destruction is involved, Regenweald isnt one to hold back in any scenario, if he has the choice. Backstory Regenweald was a high class demon from the dark realm, until he was defeated by a great hero, who sought to defeat the demon king. Impressed by his strength, and his refusal to give up despite being beaten, The hero sealed away a portion of Regenwealds power , and spared him. Reason being, the hero decided to make Regen their slave/pet. The two travelled together for years, Regenweald doing all of their heavy lifting, as the hero made their way to the Demon King's lair. Obviously, the situation both angered and humiliated Regen, who tried his hardest to make the Hero's life hell, in the hopes that they would either kill him or, even better, let him go. Sure, he would never be as strong as he was without the key to his power, but he would at least be free. One day, Regenweald was exceptionally thickheaded and rude. He was sure that he'd done enough to earn his freedom. Preparing himself for the end as the hero approached him, it came as a surprise when they simply agreed to let him go. Ecstatic, Regenweald prepared to run off when the hero gave him one final order- Go to the human realm, and enjoy his newfound 'freedom' there. As he was still under the hero's control, he couldn't refuse. And so, Regenwrald was transported to the demon realm. Upon his arrival, he received a note from his former master, stating that they had, in fact, lied about giving him his freedom. Instead, they were going to punish him by making him live as a human for a while. Knowing what he was capable of, however, they couldn't just send him off without someone watching over him. Therefore, the hero sent him a location, and told him that if he went there, he could have his powers back. That location -Osaka Gakuin 42.. Skills/Abilities Supernatural Condition Regenweald possesses strength far beyond that of a normal human. However, after The Hero sealed away his power, a large amount of his original ability is no longer present. He is still formidable powerhouse, however, and one should be wary of him if he is ever 'let off his leash'... Current Strength: Level 1 Strong enough to lift over a ton and bend metal, fast enough to run at/beyond the high-way speed limit, durable enough to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. Unlocked State: Level 2 Strong enough to lift automobiles and punch through steel, fast enough to outrun race-cars, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge supersonic attacks, durable enough to withstand bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosive as well as a strong healing ability. Unsealed State: Level 4 Strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy toughest metals, fast enough to break Mach 1 (1,236km/768mph), durable enough to take powerful explosions. Hellfire Manipulation Regenweald can generate and manipulate the flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything with enough power behind them. The color of his flames are normally blood red, although they're prone to changing depending on the technique the flames are used in. Regen generates these flames from his own body, so excessive use can cause fatigue or even death. Destruction Empowerment Regenweald loves to break things. Mostly because breaking things makes him stronger. slightly because breaking things is simply too much fun not to do. Relationships Themes Misc./ Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Student Category:Demon Category:Supernatural